Princess Of Tears
by Rachael akashi18
Summary: A middle-schooler Named Airi,came from America just to stay alone in Japan, It was her plan to stay there.. But, everything became a mess, because of a Guy named Akashi Seijuro .. As days passed by, She realized and gave herself a nickname "Princess of tears" .. How will the story ends? will she end up with the guy she like?(akashi)
1. Chapter 1

**_greetings~ .. This is my 1st fan fiction ever ... And it is based on my love life ... well.. _**

**_Maybe changing some parts and the characters might make a good story.. I'm still a teen, so apologize if the story wasn't good ... _**

**_Hope you like it.. Mind RnR? :D :3_**

* * *

Thursday morning, A girl with black -slightly brown- long haired till shoulder girl born with a name Arienne Minamoto or known as Airi went to her new middle school...

_Teikou Middle School _... She's a first year.. Her father was born in Japan,her mother was born in Korea, while she was born in Chicago,USA ..

**"This is the school, huh? .. Not bad .. "** she spoke to herself in English .. And enter the school ... When she just stepped in 1 step to the school.. She's a bit surprised with all the crowded area In front of her .. She don't have any idea what's happening ... So she just step in to the crowd .

**_Airi's P.O.V._**

Many senpais ask me to join their clubs , like shogi ,baseball,literature,volleyball,etc. and I reject all of them ... I only wanna join Basketball ..

Which I'm quite good at .. Hehe ...

As I walk inside to the school building, I saw a crowd again .. AGAIN? Oh God! ... How many times should I walk through this crowded little humans?! Well.. I say little humans because they were all shorter than me.. Even the boys .. I was 155 cm While most of them was 150 cm tall,..

nothing I can look up to .. And when I was walking through the crowd, someone hold my right hand tightly, I was surprised .. and when I look up, here's a first student who's taller than me .. About 158cm tall, with a red hair and red eyes .. Wow ..at first, I thought he was a demon .. With a red eyes .. How innocent am I? XD

and he suddenly asked "Did you just come from America?" Without looking at me .. "yeah, I am .. How did you know?" I asked back.. Yet he didn't answer ...

out of sudden...

"Airi Lee!" a teacher called me, "yes!" I answer and the red haired boy let go of my hand... And I went to the teacher who called me..

Ooooo.. Now I know why is there a crowded .. It's for giving to students the subject books .. Keke .. But just now.. Why do I feel my heart beats like crazy? Am I in love? Wow!

* * *

Skip to home time ~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

"Airi-tan, are you free tomorrow? me, Akira and Isuzu want to go shopping.. Do you want to join us?" rina,my new friends and classmate ask me ..

"Well, I think I can't because I should practice basketball for the club... "I said

"well .. Okay then.. See you in Sunday! " Akira said and wave to me .. I wave back to her and all of them ... then I went home.. We'll actually, I went to my part time job place.. I live alone .. Because my parents allowed me to stay alone here, in Japan .. And taking part time job as a waitress In a small cafe .. i don't want my identity to be leaked .. that's why I work ~ :3

"I'm here ! " I said as I walk in to the locker room to change my clothes .. Ashiya,one of my friends asked me to serve table #7 .. Well I do what she ask .. Everything went normal as it be.. as usual..

* * *

_**End of Airi's P.O.V.**_

It's already been 6 months or half a year .. Everything went normal... But what's unnormal was ... Her heart always gone crazy when she , meet the red haired boy ... Now Only, she understand ... She's In Love with Seijuro Akashi .. Also.. She feel someone's has been staring at her .. But she doesn't really worried about it .. Maybe it's just her Feelings ..

* * *

Skip to home time~~~~~~~~~

* * *

It's home time again ... She meet with her new crush, the red haired boy .. Who's the first guy other than her father to hold her hands ... The first guy to stole her heart ... Standing in front of her right now..

She walk to him ... And decided to confess her feeling ...

a few second has passed

.. And now ,..

It's time to confess!

huhh.. "Seijuro-San... I-I Like you ! Please accept my feelings !" Airi said and look down ... For 3 seconds after confessing .. Then she look at his eyes again ..

Silence all the way for 1 and a half minutes.. *why am I counting?*

he smirked.. And said "I love someone else.. " he said while going to the gate ... Actually .. He's the one who's stopping Airi.. But why is Airi's the one who spoke first?

With that.. Airi went home with still a shock face ...

After that incident, she skip school for a week ... And all her friends are all worried about her ...

At home, she keeps crying and crying whenever she thought about the incident.. She don't even eat for 3 days ...

but today, she came back to school.. Because she might forget that incident if she stress herself with studying so that she didn't remember about that incident ever again ...

"hey! Airi! You're back?! Where are you last week? You don't even answer all of our calls and messages ... we're you mad at us? Tell us what happen! You even look sick! Did you cry the whole night?!" Rina ask all the questions when she saw AirI ... Airi smiled at her ... "I'm fine, just a bit sick .. Maybe lack of sleep,.. Hahaha .. So, where's Ashiya and Isuzu?" Airi asked Rina and looking around To find them .. But, what did she meet was her crush's eyes .. Yet she avoid it .. Even though she really want to see him ... Because she missed him ..

"... I think they will be here soon.. "Rina answered ... "Speak of the devil.." She continued ... There Isuzu and Ashiya walk to us ..

"Hey, let's go to class .. It's chilly here .. " Ashiya ask a half lying .. It's true that it's kinda chilly.. But her 1st reason was to avoid Akashi ...

With That, Airi and her friends went to their class ..

* * *

"aghhhh I really hate science!" Rina streched her arms as the class was over ... We'll now .. It's time for us to go to our clubs ...

"Now, now, .. I think you should go to your club now or else kotoko Senpai will be mad at you... " Airi ask her to go out .. Because she's the last person in the class.. "Alright, alright,.. Wait,.. I"m LAAATTTEEE! .. Bye Airi!" She waved her hands and run before getting murdered by her Senpai... Hahahah .. Funny club..

Not like mine ... ahh I think I"ll skip-

Airi's thought was cut as Akashi walk to her ..

"What is it, Seijuro?" She ask a bit annoyed as tears are going to fall ... From her blue ocean eyes .. thinking about that incident again..

"Don't you dare to skip practice .. If you oppose me, I'll -" Airi cut his words ..

"Kill you no matter who you are ..? .. It's dull already, seijuro... Now get out of my way .. "

"not gonna.. Who are you to order me around?!" He said a bit angry ..

"You're just a human being, Seijuro .. All those foolish people scared of .. I'm just wondering why did you always use scissors to kill people? Haha .. Funny" Airi said looking around while keeps on teasing him ..

Seijuro was now really angry ... He pushed Airi to the wall.. And that makes Airi scared ... What will he do? ,...

"You're a girl... That's why I didn't go violence ..but.. For girls who disobeyed me.. I"ll blackmail that girl ... So be ready to be embarrassed till death " Akashi said In a Sarcastic tone ..

_what did I just do?_

_What will happen to me? _

_Am I being hated by my own crush? _

_T.B.C._

* * *

**so...**

**That's the 1st chapter of this Fan-fiction ... Maybe I"ll update the next chapter when at least someone like it :D *meannie*.**

**Coz I really want to know how it was ... RnR ne~ .. :3 :D**

**Sorry if the story were too short .. because .. It's tiring to type .. aigoo ToT**

**:3**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2 is here~ :D **_

_**Chapter 1 is kinda boring,right? I know, I know..~ In the end, the one's who review is my friend ~ .. To say the truth, I don't want my friends to know I wrote this FF.. coz I'll be embrassed .. **_

_**Okay ~ Don't wanna waste much time .. **_

_**Be careful~! Typos everywhere ~ **_

_**Enjoy reading~ and RnR please ~ **_

* * *

Days went quickly .. or should I say Too quickly .. After that incident, she tried her best to hate Akashi .. But in the end.. Her maiden heart can't do that simple thing ..

Just What's good In Akashi?.. well, you can say he's perfect .. He's smart, rich, cool, and the captain of basketball .. which is the strongest team from the entire Japan ... He's also talented in Shogi .. He's just too perfect for his age ..

Even though everyone's scared of him, in the other side .. Airi, sense that he's still has a weakness.. that was ...

Airi sense that Akashi is lonely ...

Airi knew from the start ... That he's alone, and no one seems to look at him in a friendly way .. as time goes on, Akashi became normal with being lonely and go all violence to protect himself ... He's not mean .. He still have a kind side .. This is the reason why she can't hate Akashi ..

I Hate How I pity him .. Even though he's perfect, but .. All I can do is Pity him in silence .. I don't want him to know that I already sense his weakness ..

"Airi-Tan~! Ohayou~!" Rina, her classmate and one of her close friend greet her .. followed by Isuzu and Akira .. her close friends ..

"Ohayou~ Rina.." Airi greet her back .. with a smile .. "Let's go to class together.." Akira said .. and they all went to their class..

Little did they know, that Akashi's friends are behind them .. looking at Airi and her friends .. with a blush on their faces .. Out of sudden, they all realized that they are blushing a while ago .. what happen to them ? .. Don't ask me ..!

After that , They treat like nothing happen, even though their heart went as crazy as a thunderstorm .. After that incident, they went back to class ...

* * *

Kringggg~!

* * *

"hey, Isuzu .. What's our first lesson? " Airi asked as she went to her locker ..

"hmm .. let's see... it's .. History" Isuzu said in a soft voice.. You can say she has a soft voice .. Just like Rina ..

"okay, so who's the teacher name again? I forgot~ " Airi asked them as she's taking her History book from her locker ..

"My favorite teacher of course .. Mr Ray .. He's so tall, have a nice figure, gentle .. and HANDSOME ~!" Akira went fangirling with Rina as they think of their so called Oh-so-handsome-teacher ... well, to be honest, I've known Mr Ray for a long time .. He's my childhood friend.. When he was young back then, he said that he wants to be my husband .. haha ! funny .. he was still a kid back then.. he's now still in college's last year .. and he's still 16 years old.. 5 years older than I am .. yet he's already in college ... He's A Genius~!

Mr Ray come in our class and all the students bow and greet him .. Then everyone sit down .. He start to begin the lesson .. All he was explaining was about the Queen Elizabeth I ... He kept explaining while I wrote what he wrote at the board ..

* * *

Krinnggggg~

* * *

"It's club time ~! Ahh! I can't wait to know what we're going to cook for today~! " Rina said in her loud-yet-soft voice as she strenched her arms .. yep.. She's in cooking class ..

"hmm .. If you cook cookies again today, cook some for me ..! with that, I can eat it while practicing soccer! right, Akira-san?" Isuzu said in her usual hyper voice .. "you're right,suzu! oh ! Airi .. how's your relationship going with that red-haired guy?" Akira asked Airi ..

"nothing .. anyway .. I think I'm down this week ... so, wanna hangout in weekend? we can go shopping ! " Airi changed the topic ...

"sounds great! How about it, Isuzu? Akira? we can go to book store too! and.. Psp game store !" ... Rina said inviting Isuzu and Akira to join us .. Isuzu and Akira just nod like a puppy ..

"okay then! .. hey btw, aren't we late for our club? "Airi said realizing that they were late 5 minutes ... Silence for 3 seconds

Silence for 25 seconds .. Then.. "AAAAAAAAHHH!" The 4 of them run as fast as they could to their clubroom ..

* * *

"huhh .. Now.. It's time for my part time job!" Airi said as she walk to Paradise Cafe ,her work place .. even though her parents live in America, she want's to be mature and take care of herself .. even though her parents pay for her school ..

"I'm here.." she says as she walk in to the cafe .. She quickly changed her clothes and work ..

while working, she think about Akashi .. she misses him .. today she doesn't get a chance to see him ..

suddenly,

PRAANG! .. she accidently dropped the glass she's holding .. she hold 2 glass, one fall down to the floor, annother one spill to a red-haired guy .. without noticing who the customer was, she immediately apologize and bow a hundred times..

"yo, It's been a while, right? Airi.." a guy said mentioning her name ..

she look up and see .. her best-yet-worst-friend of her, "A-A-Arashi?'' she said in a surprised tone ..

* * *

_**so .. Sorry for a really short chapter .. I'm quite busy these days .. A LOT OF Project~! gahh~! **_

_**anyway, RnR please~ :3 :D **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Kon2~ Sorry for the 2nd chapter that doesn't have any AKASHI-OC scene .. I'm actually a bit sad too .. reading it without any Akashi-oc scene .. **

**_As Usual, Enjoy reading .. and .. beware of TYPOS ~ my friend say, that TYPOS ARE EPIC~ :3_**

**_As usual, RnR pleasee ~_**

* * *

"A-A-Arashi?" being silent, while everyone in the cafe was watching, her guy-friend,R came to her and help her to stand up, and apologize to the customer that-so-called Arashi.

_Flashback_

_"A-A-rashi! How dare you? I thought you're my real Friend! why did you do that?! " A 6-year-old ponytail girl shout till her vine has shown _

_"what? Is it wrong for me to do that? besides, your family was rich right? so you can easily been tricked by a poor girl like her! Don't you know that your-so-called-friend was actually a demon with an angelic face? She can stole your property! besides, SHE HAS DONE IT! She have stole your precious small teddy that you thought someone was washing it! " The 6-years-old boy with a red hair shout back to her _

_"I Don't care! Just.. Don't hurt my friends anymore ! You're disturbing my friendship with them! you thought that you're the only one that I can be friends with? NO! I-better be out of your life, you ,ARASHI Shirai! I don't want to see you anymore! I HATE YOU! " she scream to the boy and left with a tears falling down, she has cried thousand times in front of him, but this time, it should be the last time she shed tears because of anything . She have to be strong! that's what she promised herself._

The boy watch her leaving him alone, in the light park, there, he shed another tears for her beloved friend, Arienne Minamoto. He always feel lonely whenever she's not around, because.. he lives with his fierce uncle who always treat him harshly . His parents died because of a plane accident. He was left alone, with his fierce uncle. Grown up without love, until he met a boy that has a similar red-hair like him, named... 

**_Seijuro Akashi_**

* * *

The atmosphere was still silent as EVER!..After a few minutes,. All the customer inside the cafe began to continue their work .  
"ah, sorry , Arashi, my talkactive dad just called just now. Once he spoke, he can't be stopped. " A sound came from the right side of Arashi..  
_wait, I notice this voice.. this voice is .. S-SEIJURO?! _

"nah, that's okay juro.. " that guy sat beside Arashi

"y-you?!" "why are you here?!"

"and may I ask , Why are you here too? " Akashi asked back

"I-I'm-" _crap! I just remember that our school doesn't allowed students to work! If he knows, I'm gonna be in a Terrible situation!_

"Let me guess, you're a waitress here? Aren't you? I knew it.. This game's gonna be .. " he paused a bit then say "Interesting" He got up and say he got something to do that he have to come home first.

_W-what just happened? Is- Is it real? _"oy , Airi .. You know Juro? How? " Arashi's voice has disturb the deep concentration that was made by Airi .. Congrats!

"ahh yeah .. Me and him are in the same school, but different class though. Why do you ask?"

"oo.. really? That's great than! I'm gonna transfer to Juro's school too .. I'm gonna go to school starting tomorrow.. oh ! it's late already.. I gotta go now, Airi .. "Arashi went out the café while Airi was still daydreaming, wait, it's a bit dark already , so.. maybe I should call it Nightdreaming :D

* * *

KRIING~~

* * *

Airi went to school with a Arashi will be transferring to her new school. What she didn't know was that Akashi and Arashi have known each other and live together. They even have quite similar situation and surprisingly they get along well.

"Konnichiwa, I'm Arashi Shirai , I just transferred from Ouran Middle school .Please take care of me. " He introduce himself to the whole class. All the girls were whispering and asking each other like "he's hot isn't he?" or "won't you be his girlfriend? Absolutely" and such.  
Arashi avoid all the girls stare, what caught his attention was a girl who seems to be daydreaming, looking outside the window,and in front of her, there's an empty seat. He went to that seat and sit down.

"Are you done daydreaming about my handsome face? "

"hm? who- gasp, A-Arashi? why are you here? "

"oy oy .. don't you remember that I transferred today? " "oh yeah.. "

* * *

KRInG~

* * *

"wanna go somewhere for lunch,Airi? " Rina asked

"Hmm.. I think it's better for us to go to our usual place.. "

"right! I agree.. " "hey, Airi ~ I wanna come along.. Can I ?" Arashi appear suddenly at the back of Airi

"what? why? It's all girls y'know .. " "hey Heyy I'm not greedy y'know.. I''ll take Juro with me too ,. "

"wha? i mean.. why? I don't want to .." _Aghh I'm dead.. I feel like I'm burnin up ! My cheeks .. WHy are you hard to control? _

"What is it about me ? " A voice suddenly appear making people surprised.. It's no other than Akashi's voice..

"Do you want to go together with us, Akashi?" Airi asked while blushing ,..

"alright"

* * *

Here they are .. the girls usual place, the Lavender garden. It's surprising that no one came to this beautiful place, and it's kinda unbelievable that there is a lavender garden beside a school. Well actually, it's near the school, but no one seems to know about it.

Akashi and Arashi was walking together in front with Airi next to Arashi. while Isuzu, Rina and Akira was at their back. while walking, Rina has a naughty idea that went to her mind.

'hey guys.. what if we leave Akashi and Airi alone behind? we know that Airi loves Akashi so much, how about that? " Rina says while whispering.. Little did they know, that Akashi heard all of their conversation...

well their plan has begun ! teteroret ~ (trumpet sound);3

Just in case of coincidence, Arashi has a stomach ache, than he ran to the school's toilet, It's quite near.. about 10 minutes walking. Than, the half-acting Isuzu, Rina and Akira.. help him to go back to the school, leaving Akashi and Airi alone.

"hmm .. Akashi.. Are you going to tell about ... t-the fact that I-I'm working? "

"I've told you so right? I''ll blackmail the girl that doesn't obey me .. so, immediately, I''ll tell the whole school that you are working.. "

"wha? why? please .. don't tell anyone .. I-I beg you .. "

"don't wanna .. " "besides, this game's going to be interesting .. " with that, he got up and leave Airi alone, looking down the hill.. with tears started to form .. _I really wish that I have a crush as sweet as Arashi, not Akashi ._

_I hate that AKASHI, yet my heart was saying the opposite.. _

_Oh my Lord, please help me with my hurtful love story.. _

_It's my 2nd time being rejected by the same guy.. and that guy was my first love .. _

_I'm feeling like .. _

_The princess of tears .. _

**_T.B.C. _**

* * *

_**soooo.. how's it ? just having the Idea and post post post! feels a bit relief that I already let it out ... haha .. guess I already type sooo long ..? or was it just my feeling .. Anyway.. I would love it if you Rate and Review my story ... :)**_

**Thank you for reading .. **


	4. Chapter 4

:D **I apologize with the evil Aka-chin :3 .. He's soo adorable when he's evil ! hoho! ... People may find it weird.. but that's me ! I LLove Seijuro Akashi when he's in evil character!**

I wanna make him in this FF an evil-yet-kind-hear-ted-and-caring type of guy! hihi :D

Apologize for my craziness .. so.. Enjoy reading, People~!

* * *

_Huaaa .. What will I do? .. The fact that I'm working will gonna spread by tomorrow! Ahh Ottokhe?!(what to do?) .. Ah Molla!(Idk!) Maybe sleeping will decrease my stress .. _

The Next Day~

"A-Yo! Airi .. wazzup! " _Rina greet me as she walked to my place.. I think I'm gonna ask her is there any news about me .. since she's the fastest updater than all of us .. _

_"hey Rina.. Is there any news about me? Like .. A rumor? .. or something like that?" Please say no.. _

_"_Why? Did you do something wrong? I didn't hear any news about you.. Even rumors.. " _Thanks God There's no news about meeh .. ! :3  
"but.. " "But wha-t?" Don't make me scared,Rina! I'm scared just by hearing things y'know!_

"Just now, Akashi.. " o-Oh .. He's really gonna tell the whole school! I'm dead! "He ask me to give this to you.. here.. I really wanna opened it but Akashi asked me not to.. If I does.. I'm gonna be a dead meat .. so.. open up .. " eh? Letter? what the? oh! Is he gonna confess to me? O-ooH! I know he didn't tell to anyone coz He likes me! I knew it!

Hurriedly Airi opened the letter .. Then .. Her eyes went wide .. As it's gonna popped out..

The letter says ..

_**Airi, I'm gonna spread the news to the whole school in This Tuesday .. You Should apologize to me .. **_

_**If you wanna apologize to me, Meet me on the rooftop .. **_

_**-The Emperor- **_

_Wow.. The most Romantic Love Letter I've ever had! This is the 1st Letter that a guy who hates me a lot gave me .. Usually, I always have many boys who liked me, back then in America.. But Then.. I rejected them by saying "we're still an elementary students" .. It's just an excuse that I don't want to fall to anyone .. I just believe It's not the time yet .._

_The Bell rang, and the class begun .. Mr Ray , our history teacher who's me ex- neighbor.. walked in .. and start the class.. _

* * *

_Kringg~_

* * *

_It's Break Time! I should go to the rooftop! I asked permission to my friends.. That I have to meet someone .. So,I can't eat with them .. They allowed me too.. Then I ran to the rooftop.. why is he asking me to the rooftop? .. That's my most horrible memory with my brother.. _

_Flashback~ _

_"Aniki~ .. Can I have your chocolate? My chocolate has been finished .. I'm still hungry" Little Airi asking a 15-year old boy who's sitting with a chocolate in his hand .. He smiled at the girl.. and since then .. He act like he passed out .. Airi who doesn't know a thing, worried and shake his body with her small hand and shouted "aniki" .. (Actually, she doesn't know her own brother's name at all..) She shouted while crying .. when her tears fall down to his shirt.. He woke up an saw her sister crying .. Then He laughed .. "you thought that I have a cancer or what? I'm just acting! hahaha~" .. Airi, who's heart was too soft that she's angry to her brother .. coz of joking like that .. "Aniki.. Don't you know that joking like that can be dangerous to other people? It can make people who worried about you have a heart attack! and you thought that it's funny?! I Hate you ANIKi! " Airi ran and ran .. She suddenly stopped when her brother said "You know what? I hate someone serious like you.. you don't have to be mad at me! I'm your brother! I know better than you! I'm not gonna meet you again! " _

_Since then, her brother never went back home, and decided to stay by himself where Airi doesn't even know where .. _

Flashback end~

huuhh.. huhh.. I ran up the stairs with a tears falling down, that causes the floor to be slippery .. I ran and ran .. and finally arrived at the rooftop .. No one's here.. what the?

Akashi? Where is he? I keep calling his name .. Until I saw a paper that's folded .. I see a red ink .. I opened the paper and it says "**Behind you" **I turned my back and surprised that Akashi's behind me.. "A-Akashi .. I-I" .. "I don't need your apologize.. The news already spread at the school.. If you go down there, you''ll be in trouble" he said while not looking at me .. with that, My heart pain .. It aches .. My tears started to form and slide to my cheeks .. I look down and ran downstairs .. I ran while crying .. I feel someone's following behind me .. but i don't care .. i ran and ran and accidentally I slipped and fall to the stairs .. My head .. and all turned to black

* * *

This smell.. It's the hospital smell.. Slowly, I opened my eyes and wait until everything's clear.. When it's clear, I started to look around the room.. It's hospital.. At my left side, I see a red hair .. I knew who it was .. without knowing, my hands start to touch his hair .. It's too soft for a boy to have .. Even his hair is softer than mine.. Is it just me or- nahh he's not gonna smile .. It's just my imaginary .. I went back to sleep ..

I opened my eyes again, and what I see is a tall guy who's height is about 170cm .. looking at me and smile.. I asked that guy who he was, he doesn't answered and went out of the room .. I feel weird .. Right after that guy went out, Akashi came in and asked me .. If I'm okay, with a dull expression .. He never worried about me.. -,-''.. ''/ .. and behind him, there's a lot of familiar guys with a rainbow hair.. Did I just saw a rainbow or something? i saw them! It's real! They're humans! ..

"you know them right? " I asked Akashi as he's playing shogi in ..his phone, and answer "no, they're my close friend" aigee.. Akashi , you're a dummy.. -,-'' wait, close friend? wha-? "hello.. I'm Airi " I introduced myself to them.. They introduced themselves to me.. And I suddenly asked if the news about me working is spread around the whole school already or not .. They say .. yes.. and the yellow haired guy, Kise suddenly make an eye contact with Akashi .. and Akashi give him a death stare .." I get it.. It's Akashi right? the one who's spread the news? I have to go~ see-ya!"

I ran to the Registration to sign out, and to payed the hospital fees .. but they say someone already paid it for me.. I feel uncomfortable,, who's paying my hospital fees? I asked the nurse, but she said she can't tell .. huh.. I should Thank the teacher later ..

I ran to school office, and there, a lot of people standing in front of the principal office, I wonder why .. When I walk pas them, they all gave me an undescribe -able face to me.. I feel uncomfortable and ran to the principal office, when I arrived, I knocked on the door, and went in ..

"ano.. sir.. I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you that I've worked .. I'm .. I'm so sorry!" I said while bowing 100x..xD

"student Airi, we're so sorry .. but we have to expelled you from the school due to this case .. and once again, we're sorry . we will contact your parents soon .. "

"no! please.. don't contacted them .. Please don't tell them .. I don't want to make them worry and came here just to sole this problems.. I should worked hard by myself ... I.. excuse me.."  
I ran again! .. Tomorrow, I need to forget about me attending this school for half a year already .. I should find new school for me to attend .. I should forget all about my friends, my club activities friends, and .. I obviously should forget Akashi .. He's the one who spread the news! I hate him! I should meet him now!

I'm here, in Teikou middle school gate .. I want to talk to akashi .. wait.. was he still in the hospital? .. no.. he''ll be here for sure.. I went to his class.. He's not there, I went to the canteen, he's not there too .. i went to the rooftop,my class, and the club room,.. but he's not there too .. where is he?! .. I walk infront of the principal office and hear someone's talking to Mr principal .. why should I care.. "please.. Don't tell Airi that it's him the one who told you, " wait.. this voice.. it's .. K-I-S-E? ..

I opened the principal office door .. and excuse myself for not knocking .. "excuse me.. can I borrow kise for a while?"

* * *

"soo,, What do you want to say?" .. "isn't it obvious that I wanna asked about the one who report me to the principal and the whole school? who is it? who report me? Tell me, Kise!" he didn't say anything and look down .. My tears fall down to my cheeks again .. "it's.. Akashi right?" Kise look up to me, and he has this surprised look .. "well, It's him then .. where is Akashi? " "he-he's in the gym, .. " after that, Kise didn't say anything,yet his face look sad or should I say Disappointed ..

I arrived at the gym, when I opened the door, I saw Akashi and a girl sitting on a bench together .. Akashi's sweating a lot, and the girl wiped his sweat with her pink towel.. and Akashi ate a bento made by that girl.. how did I know? It's obvious that the bento place is pink colour! okay .. That's it .. I absolutely have to forget about him and move on ! but now isn't the time to think about it .. I have to complain to him ..

"SEIJURO!" I shout out his name .. and walk to his place with angrily , the girl looks scared ... "why-wwhy do you spread it? is it to have fun? is making people out from the school fun? I'm sorry for your girlfriend, but will-" my words are cutted when he suddenly kiss me infront of his girlfriend! I'm still shocked, yet only 3 seconds I start to struggle to broke the kiss .. I... I'm still a middle schooler! with that, i punched his face .. That's it! I has fade up of him! I will forget him!

"one last word, You don't know anything about me, Seijuro ... I'm leaving.. " when I was still in front of the gate, He said loudly "it's the opposite," "Maryn.." wha-what?! He know my nickname?! How On earth did he knew?! .. I turned back and saw his face behind me and he purposely hit my shoulder and left .. wait.. was he angry? Why is he the one who's angry?!

"oyy-'' "a-chan! wait for me.. " his girlfriend look at me with a disgusted face and left.. what the heck is that?!

ughh ..

* * *

It's better when I'm all alone, and play internet .. while people having fun and sorrow in school, having their precious time there..

ughh.. I'm back to normal.. Don't need to shed tears right? .. It's normal for me right? .. ha-ha .. I forced laugh while still, My tears having fun sliding down to my cheeks..

Ding-Dong~

eeh?oh maybe the milk seller .. I took the money and went outside and tied my hair in bun .. There I see .. Aka-WHAT?!

"What ARe you Doing here?! GET OUT YOU(first kiss stealer) Jerk!" "I'm not even in yet.. " oh right .. well what ever.. "ge-""here's a letter .. then.. bye!" He went out and drop the letter .. What the heck?! I thought he's with his GF.. but ha-ha.. He really is with his girlfriend.. Ow! My heart .. it pains .. Don't like that kind of guy,! Remember , he's the one who makes you out of the school! He's the Jerk!(that you love) Ahh! whatever!

I opened the large envelope .. wow.. a lot of papers in different sizes.. and different colours .. I bet it's from a lot of people .. well, I opened the yellow one, it's from kise.. it says "

**Airi-chi~ I'm sorry for causing misunderstanding ..**

**I'm really sorry.. **

**It's better to hear from aka-cchi the truth .. **

**Aka-cchi is evil, but he has a kind heart.. **

**-Ryota Kise- **

ehh? There's no Misunderstanding is it? hmm Idk ... Now then, I''ll open the dark blue one .. It's from Aomine.. eh?

**Oy! Airi.. You're too dummy to misunderstand .. **

**you're really are ba!ka .. **

**-The one and only Aomine- **

yeah right .. and all the green from midorima, and the purple from Murasaki-kun ..

All of them says that I misunderstand.. oh .. weirdos.. and another one .. from Kuroko .. aik?

It's the same? They say I misunderstand Akashi? What the Heck?! ..,

I guess ,.. It's finished already.. so.. i'm gonna.. take a bath ..

10minutes later~

lalala~ oh? I didn't clean it up? naughty me.. aigoo ..

Eh? A red letter? I guess it's from Akashi huh? .. maybe .. I opened it ..

**Meet me downstairs, at your apartment garden.. **

**I won't leave until you meet me.. **

**-The Emperor, Akashi-**

wha-what?! It's been 30 minutes since then! It's cold outside too! a-ah .. It's snowy! Poor Akashi ..

Wait.. EHHH~! I took my blanket

I hurriedly went to the lift and went to the Garden .. There he is, sitting alone, and sometimes he cover himself with his hand .. I went there .. but where's his GF? .. I don't care about it .. I ran to him and cover him with the blanket I brought ..

"y-you..! " He act like he wasn't feeling cold at all, dummy.. haha ..

"don't need to act cool, Mr Seijuro.. so..what are you up to? to meet me here? something wrong?''

"a lot.. sit first .. " I sit beside him .. "where's your girlfriend? She came with you right? just now? .. "

"she sitting beside me, right now.. " without noticing, I said "oo.. she really does came.." a few seconds later.. EH?! "wha-wha-what do you mean? " "what I mean is what'it meant ,,. But sorry, I can't be a romantic boyfriend for you.. " "what the hell?! You have a GF already! why did you say that I'm your GF?! You, Player! " I said with an angry face..

"you, dummy.. Don't you remember me in the past?" I blinked innocently and said no .. he sigh .. and tell the whole story .. He's the boy who I used to see.. He's my cousin's neighbor ! My cousin live across my house and often play at my house.. and he invited his friend, which is Akashi ,.. Knowing this I feel angry again .. He's my 1st Best friend,.. That Named himself "Ayshi" It looks like a girls name.. So he was following me up until now.. yet I didn't realize..

"dummy.. You .. make me worried for nothing.. like my-" "I know.. your brother right? .. He's the one who jokes around and makes you always worried right? I know everything about your past,Maryn .. " "but I think.. it's not really his fault that he left .. I'm sure that he has the reason .. " .. I blinked innocently and look at him ..

"He missed you .. yet he's still embarrassed to see you .. well.. gotta go .. and.. about the school.. " "believe me.. It's not my fault that the school knew you've **worked** .. It's all your own fault.. you''ll find out it yourself in the future.. well then .. Bye, Darling~" iiiiik .. He says "Darling?" heeeeee .. It's tickling .. ! He left and I went back to my apartment ... I think again ..

_what's happening to me now and the future? _

_How will my relationship be with Akashi? _

_Why.. Is it my fault? _

_I.. should I shed tears like this again? the whole time of my life? _

_will there be happiness for me? _

_Will my nickname, Princess of tears will be vanished? and changed into Princess of Happiness?_

**T.B.C.**

* * *

**Hehe~ How's it? It's tiring to type .. but .. the Ideas in my head makes me feel dizzy .. that's why I post again the 4th chapter.. even though no one's review-ing .. :) It's just for fun .. not for any serious things.. :D .. **

_Thank you for reading! _


End file.
